Kan jag bli?
by romanoew
Summary: Något år efter BD. Nessie är trött på att vara den hon är och vill vara någon annan eller något annat. Hon ber alla i familjen om att få bli det, men vill dem att deras Renesmee ska förändras? SM äger allting.
1. Bella

Bella POV

* * *

"Mamma?"

Jag satt i Renesmees säng, bredvid henne, och skulle just säga godnatt när hon tittade frågande på mig.

"Ja, älskling?"

"Kan jag bli en vampyr på riktigt?"

Jag smekte hennes kind och la rätt en hårslinga som hade hamnat fel.

"Du är en vampyr"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, inte som dig. Eller pappa. Inte som.. någon"

Jag log.

"Det är för att du är speciell"

Hon la armarna i kors.

"Jag vill inte vara speciell"

"Gumman, varför vill du bli som oss alla andra? Varför räcker det inte med att vara vampyr till hälften?"

"Jag vill kunna springa lika fort som pappa. Eller, som dig åtminstone. Jake springer till och med fortare än mig"

Hon suckade.

"Du vinner ju över Jake när ni tävlar, gumman"

Hon stönade.

"Det är för att han låter mig vinna"

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga.

"Snälla, mamma, kan jag inte få bli vampyr?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det får du inte"

Hon öppnade munnen för att protestera.

"Det är ingen idé, Renesmee"

"Du är dum"

Hon blängde ilsket på mig.

"Vad tror du att din pappa skulle säga om det?"

Hon suckade.

"Han skulle bli arg. Det var därför jag frågade dig. Jag tänkte att du kanske.."

Jag la mitt pekfinger över hennes munn.

"Det är slut diskuterat, älskling"

Jag tog bort mitt finger från hennes munn och peta henne på hennes nässtipp. När hon var mindre fick det henne alltid att le.

"Sov nu, gumman"

Hon log mot mig.

"Godnatt, sov gott och dröm sött"

Jag kysste hennes kind innan jag reste mig upp för att gå ut ur hennes rum.

"Mamma?"

Jag vände mig om.

"Imorgon ska jag fråga Rose istället. Hon ger mig allt jag vill ha"

Jag log, och fick koncentrera mig för att inte börja skratta. Rose skulle aldrig gå med på någonting som det. Hon älskade att Renesmee var unik precis lika mycket som jag och Edward gjorde.

"Gör så, älskling. Men först ska du sova"

"Mm.. Älskar dig, mamma"

Jag kände mitt hjärta smälta.

"Älskar dig med"

Jag släckte lampan och gick ut ur min dotters rum med ett leende på mina läppar.


	2. Rosalie

Rosalie POV

* * *

"FASTER ROSE!!"

Jag satt i soffan i vardagsrummet och tittade på project runway när min underbara brorsdotter kom inspringandes genom dörren. Hon hoppade upp i soffan hos mig och satte sig på mig och började hoppa helt hysteriskt.

"Rose! Du måste låta mig förändra mig!"

Jag tittade frågande på henne.

"Vad menar du?"

Hon suckade.

"Jag är trött på att vara hälften vampyr, hälften människa"

"Varför då?"

"Alla springer snabbare än mig. Alla är starkare än mig. Jag duger inte till någonting"

"Det gör du visst"

Hon skakade ivrigt på huvudet.

"Hur som helst så har jag bestämt mig för att jag vill bli en varulv"

Hörde jag verkligen rätt? Vill min brorsdotter - som är perfekt som hon är - bli en hund?

"Vänta lite. Vad sa du?"

"Måste jag säga det en gång till?"

Jag tittade bara på henne.

"Jag vill bli en varulv. Som Jakey"

Åh nej, jag hade verkligen hört rätt.

"Nej, Nessie.. Det vill du inte"

Hon nickade.

"Jo det vill jag. Varulvar är coola"

"Huh?"

"Jaa. Jake är cool och jag vill också vara det"

Sen när är det coolt att stinka värre än ett rövhåll?

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det vill du inte alls"

Hon nickade.

"Joo"

"Vill du stinka? Och gå runt med loppor som kliar hela tiden?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Jake stinker inte och han har inga loppor"

Jag ignorerade det.

"Vet du vad det innebär att vara varulv, Nessie?"

Hon nickade.

"Ja. Man kan förvandla sig till varg och vara jättecool"

"Renesmee, det där är ingenting att leka med. Varulvar är ingenting att leka med"

"Jag leker med Jacob. Och Seth"

Jag smekte hennes kind, och sen drog jag mina fingrar genom hennes hår.

"Gumman,"

"Jag kom till dig för att jag vet att du låter mig vara det jag vill vara"

"Men INTE en varulv"

Renesmee såg skrämd ut och jag insåg att jag hade sagt det högt. Och dessutom låtit väldigt otrevlig.

"Gumman, det är bara det.. Du kan inte bli en varulv"

"Varför inte det?"

Hon såg ledsen ut.

"För att man kan inte bara bli det. Det handlar om generna. Jacob, och Seth, är varulvar för att deras förfäder var det"

"Och jag är hälften vampyr och hälften människa för att...?"

"Var inte dum, du vet redan varför"

"Varför kan inte jag få vara lika cool som alla andra?!"

"Du är cool. Det finns bara fyra andra som dig i hela världen. Du är speciell. Kan du inte bara vara nöjd med den du är?"

Jag log mot henne. Jag ville inte bli ovän med henne på grund av varulvar.

"Jag ska försöka"

Jag kramade henne.

"Eller så kan jag alltid fråga någon annan"

Innan jag hann reagera sprang hon ut genom dörren igen. Jag skakade på huvudet och fortsatte titta på Tv.


	3. Jacob

Jacob POV

* * *

"..och så levde de lyckliga i alla sina dagar"

Jag la försiktigt ihop boken, och tittade på Nessie som satt i soffan bredvid mig. Det var kväll och hon skulle snart sova. Jag passade henne eftersom Bella och Edward var ute och jagade.

"Jake?"

Hon tittade tillbaka på mig och jag fick koncentrera mig för att inte fastna i tankarna om hur söt hon var.

"Ja?"

Hon flyttade sig och satte sig i mitt knä. Jag la armarna om henne.

"Kan jag bli en prinsessa?"

Jag tittade förbryllat på henne.

"Du kan inte bli någonting du redan är"

Hon suckade.

"Sluta Jacob. Jag är ingen prinsessa"

Jag smekte hennes kind.

"Jo, det är du"

Hon ställde sig upp och började hoppa i mitt knä.

"Aj. Det där gör ont, Nessie"

Hon slutade hoppa och satte sig ner igen.

"Jag menar.. En RIKTIG prinsessa"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag förstår inte vad du menar"

Hon suckade djupt innan hon sträckte ut sin hand för att nudda vid min kind. Hon visade mig en bild av sig själv, med en vacker klänning och en krona av guld med diamanter i håret.

"En sån prinsessa, Jake, som hon i sagan"

Jag log mot henne.

"I mina ögon är du redan en sån prinsessa"

"Du är hopplös"

"Du har rätt, jag är ingen groda"

Vi skrattade lite.

"Om du hade varit en groda, och jag hade varit en prinsessa, så hade jag kunnat pussa dig och då hade du blivit en prins"

Vart får hon allt ifrån? Eftersom jag inte svarade tittade hon på mig igen. Hennes ögon var så vackra, de såg precis ut som Bellas hade gjort när hon var människa.

"Eller hur, Jake?"

"Mm"

Jag hade glömt vad vi pratade om eftersom jag hade fängslats av hennes ögon.

"Men nu är du ingen groda och jag är ingen prinsessa"

Hon såg besviken ut.

"Du är min prinsessa, och om du vill kan jag vara din groda"

Nessie ställde sig upp i mitt knä, men den här gången hoppade hon inte utan istället böjde hon sig fram och kysste mig på kinden.

"Nu är du ingen groda längre. Nu är du en prins. Min prins"

Jag kunde inte vara lyckligare.


	4. Edward

Edward POV

* * *

"Godmorgon gumman"

Jag satt i gungstolen i Renesmees rum, och hade suttit här nästan hela natten och tittat på henne när hon sovit. Bella har varit med Alice och Rosalie inatt, så jag hade inte haft någonting bättre för mig. Dessutom älskade jag att se min dotter sova. Det var som ett plåster på såren eftersom jag inte kan se Bella göra det längre.

"Godmorgon pappa"

Hon gäspade. Jag hade inte insett hur mycket jag hade saknat henne. När jag och Bella kom hem från jakten igår hade hon redan somnat, så jag hade inte kunnat säga godnatt.

"Var är mamma?"

Hon tittade sig omkring i rummet.

"Hon är hos Rose och Alice"

Hon tittade på mig.

"Kan vi gå dit?"

Jag nickade.

"Du måste bara klä på dig först"

Jag gick till hennes enorma garderob, och tog fram en klänning och kastade den till henne.

"Vill du ha den här också?"

Jag höll upp en passande hatt, så att hon kunde se den.

"Ja"

Jag kastade den till henne också och hon fångade den. När hon hade klätt på sig tog jag tag i hennes hand och tillsammans gick vi ut genom dörren.

"Ska vi springa?"

Jag tittade ner på henne.

"Nej, jag vill gå"

Jaha. Det var ovanligt. Men utan att säga någonting började vi gå mot det stora huset. Vi sa ingenting förrän vi kom fram till floden.

"Hoppa först, du"

Jag släppte Renesmee och gjorde en gest åt henne att hoppa före mig.

"Okej. Men om jag var en häxa, och hade en kvast, hade jag kunnat flyga över floden istället. Det hade varit mycket coolare. Men nu är jag bara jag, och nu måste jag hoppa"

Innan jag hann säga någonting tog hon ett steg bakåt för att ta sats och sen hoppade hon. Jag hoppade efter henne och en sekund senare stod jag vid hennes sida igen. Hon tog tag i min hand och fortsatte gå.

"Vad menade du med det du sa förut?"

Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag menade att det är tråkigt att vara mig och att jag vill vara någon annan, eller något annat"

Jag tittade förbryllat på henne. Ville hon vara någon annan, när hon var den mest perfekta flickan i hela världen? Hon hade allt man kan önska sig, och hon vill bli något annat?

"Pappa, jag vet vad du tänker. Säg ingenting"

Jag gjorde som hon sa och vi fortsatte gå i tysnad.

"Pappa?"

Vi var inte långt ifrån huset när Renesmee började prata igen.

"Ja?"

Hon stannade och tittade upp på mig.

"Visst skulle du ge mig vad jag än vill ha?"

Jag nickade.

"Bra"

"Vad tänkte du på, gumman?"

Bella har lagt en permanent sköld över henne, så jag kunde inte läsa hennes tankar. Irriterande ibland, faktiskt. Men det var en säkerhetsåtgärd, som var nödvändig.

"Jag tänkte om du kunde ge mig magiska krafter. Så jag kan bli en häxa. Och vara cool"

Vi fortsatte gå, men vi gick saktare nu.

"Du är redan cool. Och du har redan magiska krafter"

Hon tittade frågande på mig.

"Din gåva, hjärtat. Det är din magiska kraft"

Hon suckade.

"Men det är sååå jag. Jag vill inte vara jag. Jag vill vara annorlunda"

Jag log.

"Du är annorlunda"

"Men pappa, fattar du ingenting? Och jag som trodde du var smart"

Jag skrattade lite.

"Jag förstår vad du menar. Men jag förstår inte varför. Du är redan allt det där du vill vara. Kan du inte bara nöja dig med hur du är det? Du är perfekt som du är, gumman"

Hon tittade ner i marken. Vi var strax framme vid huset nu.

"Men jag vill vara en häxa"

Problem med Nessie, Ed? Häxa är väl okej. Igår ville hon bli hund. Ugh

Emmett hörde oss nu tydligen. Och jag kunde höra honom skratta.

"Okej, Nessie. Bli en häxa. Förvandla farbror Emmett till en padda"

Hon tittade upp på mig och log brett.

"Säkert?"

Jag nickade.

"Spring iväg och förvandla Emmett till en padda nu, innan han hinner rymma"

Hon gjorde som jag sa och innan jag hann blinka sprang hon över gräsmattan fram till huset.


	5. Emmett

Emmett POV

* * *

"FARBROR EMMETT! VAAAR ÄR DU??"

När jag hade hört Edward skicka sin häxa till dotter efter mig så kunde jag inte göra någonting annat än gömma mig. Jag stod i Rose's garderob, gömd bakom alla hennes klänningar, och andades inte. Hon får inte höra mig.

"Jag vet att du är härinne Em"

Hon öppnade dörren till garderoben och jag tog ett försiktigt steg bakåt. Men innan jag hann reagera snubblade jag på någonting som låg på golvet. Snyggt, Emmett, snyggt. Nu kan jag klassas som den mänskliga Bella. Åh, vad jag saknade henne.

"Där är du Emmett"

Min brorsdotter, som nu mera var häxa, tittade på mig och log. Jag kröp tillbaka in i garderoben på alla fyra.

"Snälla, förvandla mig inte till en padda"

Hon började skratta och sträckte ut händerna och gjorde en rörelse. Jag blundade, rädd för vad som skulle hända.

"Hokus pokus filiokus"

Jag knep ihop ögonen ännu hårdare.

"Men.. Du är ju fortfarande Emmett"

Jag tittade. Först ner på mina händer, och såg att de var kvar. Sen vände jag mig om för att titta i en av Roses speglar. Och ja, jag är fortfarande mig själv. JAG ÄR INGEN PADDA!

Jag reste mig upp snabbt och gick förbi Nessie.

"Haha, du har inga magiska krafter"

Jag satte mig på sängen.

"Men pappa sa ju.. Han ljög. Jag antar att jag bara är jag, som vanligt"

Hon såg uppriktigt besviken och ledsen ut, och jag gillade inte att se henne sån, så jag bestämde mig för att jag skulle ändra på det.

"Kom hit, Ness"

Hon kom sakta gåendes mot mig med huvudet nere.

"Hörre du, vad sägs om att vara någonting mycket coolare än en häxa?"

Hon stod framför mig nu, och tittade frågande upp på mig. Jag lyfte upp henne och satte henne i mitt knä.

"Vadå för något, Em? Vad är coolare än en häxa?"

"Kan du inte komma på det själv?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Hm.."

"Du är coolare än en häxa. Men du är vampyr, och mamma har redan sagt att jag inte kan bli en vampyr"

"Du är redan vampyr"

Hon skakade på huvudet igen.

"Bara hälften. Halva jag är människa"

"Men vet du vad, Nessie? Jag är inte bara en vampyr"

Hon spärrade upp ögonen.

"Är du inte? Vad är du mer?"

Jag böjde mig fram för att viska det i hennes öra.

"Jag är en superhjälte"

Hon öppnade munnen för att säga någonting.

"Ssh.. Tyst. Säg ingenting. Det är bara du och jag som får veta det"

Hon stängde munnen igen.

"Lovar du att du inte berättar det för någon?"

Hon nickade.

"Bra"

Vi satt tysta en stund. Nessie såg ut att tänka på någonting speciellt, så jag sa ingenting för att störa henne.

"Emmett.."

Hon tittade upp på mig.

"Ja?"

"Kan jag bli en superhjälte?"

Jag skakade på huvudet och hon såg besviken ut.

"Men du kan bli en superhjältinna"

Hon sken upp.

"Kan jag? Är det säkert?"

Jag nickade. Hon hoppade ur famnen på mig och började springa runt i rummet med händerna utsträckta. Efter en stund stannade hon och tittade på mig.

"Jag kan ju inte flyga. Jag är inte alls någon superhjältinna"

Jag log mot henne.

"Det är för att du inte har någon superhjältinnedräkt på dig"

"Var hittar jag en sån då?"

Jag funderade. Sen kom jag på en idé. Jag hoppade ner på golvet och tog ett skutt in i garderoben. Jag rotade bland Rose's kläder tills jag hittade det jag sökte efter.

"Nessie, spring in till Alice och hämta en sax och en lite tjockare tråd"

Hon gjorde som jag sa och sprang iväg direkt. Efter någon minut kom hon tillbaka med det jag hade bett henne om att hämta. Jag började genast med mitt projekt och efter några minuter var jag klar.

"Sådär"

Nessie gick fram mot spegeln för att kolla på resultatet av mitt bästa projekt hittills. Okej, jag var långt ifrån lika duktig som Alice, men att designa kläder var inte riktigt min grej. Men jag blev nöjd. Och Nessie log när hon såg sig själv, så hon måste vara nöjd hon också.

"Kan jag flyga nu, Emmett?"

Hon tittade på mig. Jag nickade. Och innan hon hann reagera lyfte jag upp henne i famnen och höll henne en bit ifrån min kropp och sprang ut ur rummet. Hon skrattade medan jag sprang runt med henne i huset.

"EMMETT CULLEN!"

Jag stannade. Rose stod framför mig och blängde ilsket på mig. Ops.

"Vad har du gjort med mina kläder?!"

Jag släppte ner Nessie på golvet.

"Ehm, Ness.. Du får vara superhjältinna någon annan dag"

Sen sprang jag därifrån det fortaste jag kunde.


End file.
